paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aviivix Freebies
Heya, the name's Aviivix and I figured I'd make a page here for some free bases for y'all to color. TERMS OF USE By using any of these bases, you agree to not claim them as your own! Most of them have a signature on them and I want to keep them that way. Credit me somewhere on the page (if it's not effective to do it in the caption, you can put a credits area at the bottom of the page or something like that and it would be fine) when using, and a link back to this page would be even better but is not necessary! If uploading these offsite, credit is ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. '''My name on social media is the same on every site I'm on except Instagram, on which I'm Aviiviix. If I'm not on the site you're uploading to, use my deviantART or FurAffinity for credit, both of which are Aviivix. Bases and '''Freebies Puppy Base Four ears, five tails. Don't remove the credit at the bottom! http://sta.sh/21gl54xywtii To Use: '''Go to the sta.sh link, pick out your base, right click, Copy Image, paste it into Paint, and edit to your heart's content! '''Free Rocky Avatar I got bored and drew Rocky. Made it an icon, free to use! Texture from here; http://cgarofani.deviantart.com/art/Watercolor-Texture-2-100260092 Full Resolution: '''http://sta.sh/0kq0bashaux Please don't claim that you drew it is all I ask! - '''This page is a work in progress. Feel free to give feedback, but bear in mind that this page is subject to change. This is not the finished product! Work in Progress template: ''' Two different versions in the pastebin; one with Fleur there, one as text only. http://pastebin.com/TprGt9mq '''To use: '''Open the page you want to apply it to, click the three-bar icon next to "Cancel" and then click "Source Editor." Go onto the Pastebin in a new tab and copy the desired template. Paste it on the very first line, then press enter to make a new line underneath it. Exit the Source Editor and continue writing the page as normal, or save it. '''Shield / Emblem / Tag Pixel Base Paint-friendly textured Emblem. http://sta.sh/21um5xuyflda Video tutorial on how to color: '''Coming later. If you can find out how to use it currently, go for it. '''Canid Pixel Base 100x100, requires some pixel art experience to utilize properly! Edit at will. http://sta.sh/0cfiwchbk71 Puppy Base 2 500x500px base, comes with three ears, six tails and a clothing option. http://sta.sh/213uir3zcse4 To use: Go to the sta.sh link, pick out your base, right click, Copy Image, paste it into Paint, and edit to your heart's content! Puppy Base 3 300x430px base, no extra options but you're free to add your own. https://sta.sh/02889auykd8v To use: '''Go to the sta.sh link, right click, click Copy Image, paste it into Paint and edit to your heart's content! '''Shield Base https://nikkity.deviantart.com/art/Free-to-Use-Shield-Base-698685628 https://nikkity.deviantart.com/art/Pre-Colored-Shields-698989180 There is also a pixelated MS Paint version for those who don't have a more complex image editor. '''To use: '''Go to one of the two links (The first one is to the shield base itself where you can customize it and also get the Simple and Pixel versions - the second one is the pre-colored shields you see on this page). If you want to customize it more, Category:Aviivix Category:Art Category:Pixel Art Category:Bases Category:Freebies Category:Fanon